Voltron Legacy : Lion Force - Season 3
by WarzonePrez
Summary: With Lord Kanjii gone, a power vacuum fills the Supremacy. While Haggar has no designs on becoming Empress, she seems to have her own plans for Voltron and the people of Arus! Can the Voltron Force rid the Universe of her evil magic for good?
1. Intro

_**Disclaimer - **__Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

[ A view of Castle Doom is shown. ]

_Evil is back._

[ Scenes of Witch Haggar laughing and casting magic. ]

_The sinister Witch Haggar has returned with a dark energy that can destroy the universe._

[ Shots of Daniel, Larmina, Vince, Hunk and Marina are shown ]

_Their only hope, the Voltron Force : a team of five heroic pilots that control five awesome robot lions._

[ Various robeasts, including the Predator Robeast are shown attacking ]

_When Haggar's monstrous robeasts attack…_

[ Scenes of the lions coming together show ]

…_the lions come together to form Voltron, Defender of the Universe!_

[ Voltron is shown standing tall next to the castle of Lions. ]


	2. Episode 301

**_Author's Note_**_ \- Welcome to the Lion Force premier! Welcome back K/A fans, and I hope you enjoy the continuing story of your favorite Voltron Team (and of course the power couple of the franchise ;) )_

_Without my muse, I am nothing._

**_Theme Music : _**_None._

* * *

**_Disclaimer - _**_Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 301 : "Legendary Beginning"**

"News of Kanjii's death has spread throughout the kingdoms," the druid said to Haggar, who stood silently in front of a steaming caudron.

"Her energy wanes," Haggar muttered.

"Your excellency?" the druid asked. She turned and stared him down, the scowl on her face rotten to the core.

"Our pact binds our life forces together," she said. "Taking him down without his knowledge was perhaps the most difficult task in the universe."

"Then you are saying…." He began to speak.

"His energy is being absorbed as we speak," she replied. "The one with the power of Voltron…..the one who pilots the Yellow ship of Earth's force…..it was all too easy to use her as a puppet to undo things."

"And what of the empire, your Excellency?" the druid asked.

"It matters not," she replied, turning back to her cauldron. "Let the men fight over their power and glory. I have seen a vision of something grander."

"Might you share your vision with your humble servant?' he asked.

"Your curiosity does not hide your lack of vision well," she replied. "I had thought the legacy had died with him years ago. But stronger forces are at work here." She gazed into the cauldron, the vision of a being of mist enveloped it. "Sarga has seen all that was and what will be. She will guide us on the path to perfection."

"And we shall serve her….and you," he replied, bending to one knee.

"Indeed you shall," she said. "For if this power we seek is great enough, and all goes as planned, not even the complete might of my former legacy can stop us from transforming the universe through the will of our god!" She laughed, cackling loudly, Cova letting out a loud screech in unison of approval.

* * *

"Feels good to finally have a day to relax," Daniel said, taking a slice of pizza from the pie and taking a bite.

"Yeah," Vince said, taking a slice for himself. "With the word of the Alliance victory spreading throughout the galaxy, we haven't had to contend with any Drule attacks."

"I wonder if Xander made it back to his time," Larmina said.

"I don't see why not," Vince said. "His ship was incredible. I wish I'd have had the time to look it over more closely."

"Well, he was from the future," Daniel said, "Keith would probably think it was for the best."

"You're starting to sound like him," Larmina laughed.

"Don't go saying that," Daniel laughed. "Can't get too responsible and serious. Next thing you know I'm spending the rest of my life drinking black coffee and performing perimeter scans!" The three laughed.

"I just wish I understood more about what Xander said to me," Vince said. "It was like something inside of me triggered….like when I use my powers."

"He mentioned that you aren't 'human'," Larmina said. "I remember that junk Maahox said a while back when they had us chained up in his lab on Planet Doom."

"Yeah," Vince said, remembering. "He kept mentioning 'them', and how he though 'they' died out ages ago. But….who are 'they'?"

"We may never know," Daniel said. He raised his glass of soda. "To not knowing the future."

"To perimeter scans," Larmina laughed, clinking her glass against his.

"To…" Vince started to say, but was interrupted by a loud boom, and the earth shaking.

"That didn't sound good," Larmina said. Daniel stood up and tapped his Voltcom, his black suit forming around him, and his claws coming out. "Of course you'd be the only one to bring your Voltcom out on your day off." Daniel took off running. "Come on, we need to get back to the castle."

* * *

"Pidge, what was that?" Keith asked, keying things into the control panel he was sitting in front of. Pidge raised his hands where he stood, and a set of holo-screens appeared in front of him.

"Some of it is due to seismic activity brought on by the tunnels drilled underground," Pidge said. "Over time, with the lack of support, some of the tunnels are collapsing."

"Are any of them below the nearby villages?" Keith asked.

"No, thankfully," Pidge said, "but as I said, that's only part of the reason."

"Then what is it?" Keith asked. Pidge moved one of the screens around so Keith could see it. He looked on to see several Drule tanks actively drilling inside the tunnels. Daniel, Larmina and Vince ran into Defensive Control with Marina and Hunk not far behind.

"We came as soon as we could," Daniel said.

"Daniel," Keith said, "we have Drule tanks on the move in the underground tunnels."

"Then we need to root 'em out," Daniel replied. "Everyone, get to your lions." They took off running for the doors.

"Be careful, Daniel," Keith said with caution in his voice. "Try not to use your blasters in there too much. If you cave in the tunnels, it could collapse the entire structure, and we're not sure how far the tunnels are reaching." Daniel looked back and nodded to his mentor before leaping for the swing. Around and around he went before finally letting go, his Voltcom forming his armor around him before landing in the transport pod. The pod took him around the castle and up to where Black Lion stood. His seat was raised into the lion, and locked into place, the controls coming up. As his Voltcom powered up, so did Black Lion. The top of the castle opened up, and with a flash of electricity, the engines powered up, and Black took off into the sky.

* * *

"There's one of the entrances," Marina said.

"Hunk, you and Marina head in that way," Daniel said. "Vince, Larmina, you two circle around to the west and see if you can find another entrance. I'm going to relay information from the castle to track their movements."

"Right," they said in unison, and the lions split into teams, Marina and Hunk heading into the tunnels.

"Keith said this was some kind of root system?" Marina asked.

"Yeah," Hunk replied. "It was a giant tree. Then it was a robeast. Tried to kill us. You know, the usual." Marina scoffed as the two flew their lions through the tunnels.

"There," Marina pointed. "Those branches up ahead look freshly dug."

"Tracking system says those are headed for one of the towns," Hunk said. "We better stop them."

"There should be another entrance a kilometer this way," Vince said.

"Once we find them, then what?" Larmina asked. "We can't just blast them where they are without causing the tunnels to collapse."

"Yeah, that would not be good," Vince said. "Maybe we could literally flush them out."

"You mean flood the tunnels?" she asked.

"Yep," Vince replied. "And the water will support the structures while whatever those things are make their way to the surface."

"I'm already on it," Larmina said, turning around and flying to the nearest river to fill up.

"Daniel," Vince said into the com, "Larmina is going to try and flood the tunnel system. We might be able to literally flush them out of the tunnels."

"That's a great idea," Daniel said. "Pidge said the tanks are moving towards the city. We'll need to act fast."

"Hunk and I will start to head back towards the surface," Marina said. "Hunk?"

"We'll make our own way out," he replied. "Do your thing." Yellow began to burrow upward towards the surface, Red following closely.

"We'll meet up at the main entrance," Daniel said.

"Here comes the flood!" Larmina said as Blue approached one of the entrances. Blue opened wide, and a blast of water filled the tunnels.

"Keep pouring it on, Larmina!" Daniel said, cheering her on.

"The water's getting closer!" Marina said, her voice slightly panicked.

"We're almost out, 'Rina" Hunk replied. "Hang on!" Yellow burst through the surface, Red close behind. A spout of water shot into the air, some of the tanks, or what was left of then flew into the air and crashed to the ground.

"It's working!" Vince said, landing next to Black and Blue, watching as the openings to the tunnels forced the mechanical monstrosities from the tunnels. Some managed to fire their rockets and take flight, trying to escape.

"Should we go after them?" Marina asked as she and Hunk landed next to the others.

"Nah," Daniel said. "Let them run back to Doom. Probably going to face a worse punishment for screwing up." The ground shook again, only this time, they looked to the sky.

"Daniel," Vince said, "there's something appearing in space close to Arus. I don't know what it is, but its gravitational pull is growing exponentially!"

"Daniel to the Castle of Lions," Daniel shouted into his com. "There's something big out here…." They watched the escaping machines getting pulled into the air and getting sucked into the void. "….and whatever it is, it's pulling the Drule ships into it!"

"Be careful, Daniel," Keith said. "Get the lions back to the castle until we can study this thing and know how to deal with it."

"Yes, sir," he replied. "Alright, team, let's head back to the castle. Just fly low so we don't get caught up in that…." Without warning, the hatch above the cockpits opened, launching Daniel, Marina, Larmina and Vince into the air and out of the lions. They glided to the ground below, confused. Hunk remined in his lion, looking down on them.

"That doesn't look good," Hunk said. He braced himself, but he remained in his seat. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment, then slowly opened one, and realized he was still where he was.

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

"Maybe that thing tripped the security protocol?" Vince said, trying to reason through it.

"Keith," Daniel said into his com, "the lions ejected us from the cockpits…..all except Hunk."

"Hunk, are you alright?" Marina asked.

"Yeah….I'm fine…..not sure why…." He replied cautiously.

"We're coming to have a look," Keith said. Keith turned to the others. "We need to see what's going on."

"I'm coming with you," Allura said. "If there's something wrong with Blue, you'll need me."

"Stay close," he replied, showing concern for his princess.

"I think it would be a good idea if we went as well," Pidge said, gesturing to Lance. "Our bond with the lions may help as well."

"Then let's get going," Lance said. The four ran from Defensive Control heading out of the castle.

* * *

Keith, Lance, Pidge and Allura approached the lions, staring up at them curiously.

"Any signals or power fluctuations?" Keith asked Pidge.

"They're currently in some sort of stasis," Pidge said. "I don't understand it. Hunk, are you able to operate the Yellow Lion?" Yellow let out a roar.

"Yellow is at full power," Hunk replied. "Nothing wrong here. Real weird."

"Then maybe you can help us get the others back to the castle so we can figure out what's happened," Pidge said. Without warning, the other lions let out a roar and leaned down, diving at them. The pilots dove out of the way, but the lions were too fast. Black scooped up Keith, Blue Allura, Green Vince, and Red Lance. The five lions stared at the anomaly above, let out a roar, and took off into the air.

"Keith!" Daniel shouted. "Vince, what's happening?"

"I don't know," he replied. "The lions are doing this on their own!"

"Hunk," Keith shouted as he climbed into the seat. "Do yous till have control?"

"The moment she took off," he replied, "I lost all control."

"Red's not responding either," Lance said. "The lions are all headed for that giant space crack thing!"

"Everyone brace yourselves!" Keith shouted. They shielded their eyes as everything became enveloped in a bright white light.


End file.
